


Two Blue Lines

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU af, F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Holly Blue tells Skinny some big news.





	

Never in all her life did Holly Blue Agate expect to find herself in this position. Sex was forbidden on Homeworld, unless you were privileged enough to have everyone else look the other way just for you and not tattle on you to the diamonds. But the rules on earth were different, gems could have intercourse whenever and with whoever they wanted. Agates were all carriers, as were most high ranking gems. Jaspers on the other hand were sire gems, like most low ranking gems.

On earth, their ranks didn't matter, every gem had so much freedom. Holly Blue hated to admit it, but she had found herself enjoying many things about earth that she didn't expect to. Spicy food, reality tv, fireworks, water slides, trashy novels, social media, and of course coitus without fear of her jasper mate getting caught... Well, maybe she enjoyed that last one a little too much.

Holly Blue loomed over the pregnancy test in her hands, eyes locked on the little rectangular window that was streaked with two blue lines.

"Damn it..." Holly muttered to herself.

She shouldn't be surprised, vomiting in the mornings, cravings for salty foods, but the real kicker was the small masses she was beginning to feel in her middle, and of course this pregnancy test only confirmed her fear. She was carrying geodes. 

Back on Homeworld Holly Blue normally only ever had coitus with her fellow agates, so she never had to worry about the risk of a pregnancy before since they were all carriers. But her new mate Skinny was a completely different matter, she was a sire gem, so there was that risk. However, any thought of protection completely slipped her mind. So here she was now, carrying.

Holly let out a groan and tossed the test in the waste bin before she rubbed her temples. What was she going to tell Skinny? Natural reproduction hasn't been done in thousands of years! Homeworld found it too time consuming to do, so Homeworld invented and used the kindergarten instead. Gem reproduction just became a distant part of history... Until now. 

She had to tell Skinny, but how? 

"Holly?" well it was clear she wasn't going to have much time now. 

Holly felt her chest tighten. Oh stars, her mate was here! She might as well get this over with, they never once discussed gemlings, it was more or less forgotten about after so long. She took a deep breath, alright... Not like Holly couldn't tell Skinny, these were her geodes too after all. Holly Blue finally mustered up the courage to exit the bathroom of the humble sized house she owned.

"There you are!" Skinny mused, carrying a pizza box and another box of garlic fingers. The garlicky smell made Holly Blue want to scrunch up her face in disgust, but she fought against it. It would only make Skinny concern. "I got your favourite!" she said and placed both boxes on the counter and opened them up. 

The revolting smell of the garlic fingers hit her like a bag of bricks. The smell made her gag and rushed back to the bathroom, kneeling before the toilet and vomiting into it. Ugh, why did this pregnancy make her sense of smell and stomach so sensitive? 

"You okay?" Skinny asked, entering the bathroom.

Might as well drop the bomb before she had to puke again.

"I'm pregnant." she quickly said and got sick again.

There was a pregnant pause (no pun intended) as the news began to sink in.

"What?!" Skinny gasped as her eyes widen in shock.

"You heard me..." Holly grumbled and wiped her mouth with a wad of toilet paper. "I'm carrying your geodes." she stated and rose to her feet.

"Seriously?" she questioned. "Geodes? As in like... Gemlings?" Holly nodded. "That... That hasn't happened in thousands of years." 

Holly bit into her lower lip and glanced away, twiddling her thumbs. "It's still possible, Homeworld just forbade it."

"Are you sure?" Skinny asked. 

"The test I took came out positive, I've been sick with odd cravings, and I can feel them." Holly listed off with a frown. "So I'm a hundred percent positive I'm carrying geodes."

"Wait... You can feel them?" What happened next took Holly by surprised, Skinny plopped down on her kneels and placed both hands on her middle, pressing ever so lightly. "Stars, I think I can make them out." she mused with a smile and looked up at Holly Blue's face, which was consumed with blushing embarrassment. "You alright?"

"I...I..." Holly Blue stuttered, she wasn't expecting such a positive reaction to an unplanned pregnancy. The thought that back on Homeworld she would surely be shattered for this scared her. But she wasn't on Homeworld anymore, she was on earth. On earth, it was okay to carry geodes and raise gemlings, she, Skinny, and the geodes would be alright. "I'm fine." she finally managed to reply.

It was always so hard to forget earth didn't carry the same rules of Homeworld that was drilled into her head. But maybe some gemlings would help with that.


End file.
